When pathological tissue is treated, its removal is often an essential step. For this purpose, it is necessary for the operating surgeon to understand clearly where pathological tissue ends and healthy tissue begins. However, this is often impossible. Therefore, spurs of pathological tissue are overlooked which then represent the basis for new formation of the pathological tissue.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of making a distinction between pathological tissue and healthy tissue.